criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Anchors Aweigh!
Anchors Aweigh! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-first case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred twelfth case overall. It is the first case to take place in Age of Sail. Plot After the team landed in 1719 Brava Island, Cape Verde, Zara and the player investigated the port disguised as British privateers. There, they found HMS Highmore gunner Barnabas Dycker with his throat slit. Mid-investigation, a drunken Jack told the team that he learned from a man in the tavern that the HMS Highmore crew attended a party in Governor Uriah Haddonfield's plantation. Later, the team stopped the ship from leaving port prematurely. The team later found enough evidence to arrest the ship's surgeon, Felix Humphrey, for the murder. Felix told the team that after the party the previous night, Barnabas requested a shave from Felix. However, the boat rocked against the port, causing Felix's hand to slip and the straight razor to slit Barnabas' throat. Felix then hid the evidence of his mistake to protect his career. Captain Shadrach granted Felix clemency for the homicide; however, for his concealment of the crime, he was to be flogged and removed from the ship's roster. Post-arrest, Uriah told Jack and the player that in order for his company, the East India Company, to prevail over the Egyptian Trading Company, they needed to secure ports and plantations at the French king's auction happening in Tortuga. The team then recovered Uriah's notice regarding the auction, where they learned that it would take place at the Severine Estate on Tortuga a month from then. Orlando then suggested the team ask Uriah if they could get on an East Indian Company trading ship. Uriah told the team that they could approach Captain Shadrach to get on the Highmore for their three-week voyage to Tortuga. Meanwhile, Zara and the player procured a small sloop in order for Theo to give a team a crash course in sailing after they decided they could not risk using the time machine to travel around. After all the events and further sailing training, the team approached Shadrach, who told the team he could not accommodate them due to his toothache. After Janis operated on his tooth, Shadrach hired her as well as the rest of the team. The team then prepared to set sail for Tortuga. Summary Victim *'Barnabas Dycker' (found with his hands tied up and his throat sliced) Murder Weapon *'Straight Razor' Killer *'Felix Humphrey' Suspects C312P1.png|Captain Shadrach C312P2.png|Felix Humphrey C312P3.png|Jorge de la Cruz C312P4.png|Isadora Haddonfield C312P5.png|Uriah Haddonfield Quasi-suspect(s) C312PQ1.png|Theodore Moon C312PQ2.png|Janis Rivers Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to tie knots. *The killer eats salt pork. *The killer has scurvy. *The killer has facial hair. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes C312CS1A.jpg|Sailing Port C312CS1B.jpg|Ship's Footbridge C312CS2A.jpg|Ship's Deck C312CS2B.jpg|Mainmast Base C312CS3A.jpg|Colonial Veranda C312CS3B.jpg|Upper Veranda Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sailing Port. (Clues: Epaulette, Victim's Body) *Examine Epaulette. (New Suspect: Captain Shadrach) *Talk to Captain Shadrach about the murder. (Prerequisite: Captain Shadrach's Epaulette identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Ship's Deck; Victim identified: Barnabas Dycker) *Investigate Ship's Deck. (Prerequisite: Shadrach interrogated; Clues: Cannonballs, Torn Canvas, Bloody Brush) *Examine Cannonballs. (Result: Handkerchief; New Suspect: Felix Humphrey) *Question Felix Humphrey about the victim. (Prerequisite: Handkerchief found) *Examine Torn Canvas. (Result: Portrait; New Suspect: Jorge de la Cruz) *Ask Jorge de la Cruz about his friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Portrait restored) *Examine Bloody Brush. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats salt pork) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Colonial Veranda. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Leather Book, Silver Tray, Dance Card) *Examine Leather Book. (Result: Ship Logbook) *Analyze Ship Logbook. (12:00:00) *See why Captain Shadrach was paranoid about the victim. (Prerequisite: Ship Logbook analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mainmast Base; Profile updated: Shadrach knows how to tie knots and eats salt pork) *Investigate Mainmast Base. (Prerequisite: Shadrach interrogated; Clues: Wooden Box, Crate of Equipment) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Surgical Valise Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: I.O.U. Letter) *Ask Felix Humphrey about his debt to the victim. (Prerequisite: I.O.U. Letter restored; Profile updated: Felix knows how to tie knots and eats salt pork) *Examine Crate of Equipment. (Result: Bloody Fishnet) *Analyze Bloody Fishnet. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scurvy) *Examine Silver Tray. (Result: Butterflies; New Suspect: Uriah Haddonfield) *Return Governor Haddonfield's butterflies. (Prerequisite: Butterflies collected) *Examine Dance Card. (Result: Dance List; New Suspect: Isadora Haddonfield) *Question Isadora Haddonfield about her time with the victim. (Prerequisite: Dance List unraveled; Profile updated: Isadora knows how to tie knots) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Upper Veranda. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Stained Scroll, Sinister Box) *Examine Stained Scroll. (Result: Blue Powder) *Examine Blue Powder. (Result: Butterfly Dust) *Talk to Governor Haddonfield about the interdiction. (Prerequisite: Butterfly Dust identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Uriah has scurvy, Shadrach has scurvy, Felix has scurvy) *Ask Isadora Haddonfield about her romance with the victim. (Prerequisite: Uriah interrogated; Profile updated: Isadora eats salt pork) *Examine Sinister Box. (Result: Finger in Box) *Analyze Finger in Box. (09:00:00) *Confront Jorge de la Cruz about the severed finger. (Prerequisite: Finger in Box analyzed; Profile updated: Jorge knows how to tie knots, eats salt pork and has scurvy) *Investigate Ship's Footbridge. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Gunner's Hat, Bucket of Fish) *Examine Gunner's Hat. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Analyze Sticky Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Examine Bucket of Fish. (Result: Straight Razor) *Analyze Straight Razor. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Straight Razor; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Sink or Swim (1/5). (No stars) Sink or Swim (1/5) *Talk to Theo about sailing. (Available after unlocking Sink or Swim) *Investigate Sailing Port. (Prerequisite: Theo interrogated; Clues: Torn Fabric, Coil of Rope) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Sail) *Analyze Sail. (06:00:00) *Ask Governor Haddonfield about the Egyptian Trading Company. (Available after unlocking Sink or Swim) *Investigate Colonial Veranda. (Prerequisite: Uriah interrogated; Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Auction Notice) *Analyze Auction Note. (06:00:00) *Ask Governor Haddonfield about joining a ship's crew. (Prerequisite: Auction Note analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Fetch Janis to fix the Captain's toothache. (Prerequisite: Uriah interrogated; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Ship's Deck. (Prerequisite: Janis interrogated; Clue: Food Stock) *Examine Food Stock. (Result: Bottle of Rum) *Discuss joining Captain Shadrach's crew. (Prerequisite: Bottle of Rum found; Reward: Captain Hat) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of the case refers to the phrase "anchors aweigh"—often misinterpreted as "anchors away"—used to signify that a ship's anchors had cleared off the sea bottom and thus the ship could officially be under way. **Moreover, the title of the case may be a reference to the 1945 American musical comedy film of the same name. *In Chapter 3 and Sink or Swim, the Davy Jones' Locker is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Age of Sail